Whatever It Takes To Make You Happy
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Alison is trying to prove to Emily that she loves her, but it's not easy to take back all the things she has put her through. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever It Takes To Make You Happy

Author's Note: Hey, I wanted to write a story about Pretty Little Liers for a long time because I always wanted Emily and Alison to get together. I know they were together in a way for a little bit, but then they kinda broke up. This isn't going to follow the story after they kissed. It's just going to mostly be about Emily and Alison. I hope you guys like it.

It's was the morning after Emily and Alison's sleep over. Emily couldn't keep her mind off the kiss her and Alison shared. 'Maybe she wasn't playing games when she said that the kisses weren't just for practice. Maybe she does have feelings for me, or I am just setting myself up to get hurt again. She destroyed me last time and I can't go through that again.' Emily thought. When school was over, Emily drove over to Alison's house. She needed answers and she wasn't going to give up until she got them.

Emily knocked on Alison's door hard because Alison might be in her room and not here her. When Emily heard footsteps coming to the door, she was perparing herself for what Alison's answers might be. The door opened and Alison smiled as she realized who it was. "Hey Emily, what's up?"

Emily walked past Alison without saying a word. Alison's smile faded as she watched Emily walking back and forth through her livingroom. "Emily, what's wrong? Did A do something? Just stay still and tell me wh-"

Emily interupted her, "Did you mean what you said when you said my feelings weren't one sided?"

Alison stood there for a minute then smiled. "Yes, I meant what I said. Emily, I'm not trying to hurt you. I never wanted to do that. In the locker room, I said that stuff because I was scared that you would hurt me. After I said that stuff, I hated myself because I saw the hurt in your eyes."

Emily thought she knew what she was going to do before Alison opened that door, but she didn't expect Alison to say yes. When Emily just stood there not saying anything, Alison took ahold of her hand and pulled her to the couch. When Emily sat down, Alison sat down next to her as she leaned over and kissed Emily. The kiss was soft and only lasted a few seconds before Ali pulled away then asked, "Now, does that seem like I want to hurt you? If you still think I'm trying to hurt you then I will stay away and leave you alone."

Emily shook her head, "No, no matter what I feel, I need you to stay close. I can't lose you again and I won't let you go. Ali, I trust you with my life. Your the only thing keeping me grounded."

Alison smiled as she pulled Emily to her and this time the kiss wasn't soft and loving. It was full of lust and passion for one another. After awhile, Alison and Emily deepened the kiss. It was now full of everything they felt for eachother ever since they layed eyes on one another. When they finally pulled away, both girls were out of breath. Alison pecked Emily's swollen lips before leaning her head on Emily's chest.

Later that night, Emily headed home because her mom wanted to have a family dinner. Alison went to see the other girls at coffee shop. When she went in, she saw Aria, Spencer, and Hanna sitting in the far corner. Alison went to join them after she got her cup of coffee. Aria was the first to notice Alison, "Hey Ali, wheres Emily? When school ended she ran off without saying a word."

Alison sat down then said, "Shes having dinner with her mom. Her mom thought it would be a great way of getting closer to her."

Spencer speaks up, "Wait, how do you know where Emily is if you weren't at school today? Did she come over to your house or..."

Alison cleared her throut, "She stopped by to ask me something then she left."

Hanna knew Ali was hidding something, but desided to let it go for now. Alison smiled slightly, but only Hanna noticed it. "So, is Emily going to show up here after dinner?"

Alison sighed, "I don't know. Why are you asking me? I don't think she is, but I could be wrong. I didn't ask her."

Hanna nodded slightly then pulled out her phone when she heard it buzz.

Message: Hey, I need to talk to you. Come over tonight cause I really need my best friends advice. -Emily

Hanna stood then said her goodbyes to the other girls before leaving. As she pulled up into Emily's driveway, Emily got in the care. "Hey Em, what happened?"

Emily leaned back then sighed, "Me and Alison kissed yesterday. At first I didn't know if she was playing games or not, so I drove to her house and asked her. She said she wasn't then we made out on her couch. I need advice wether I should trust her or not."

Hanna's jaw was dropped, "OK Em, calm down. I can't help you with this one. Only you can deside if you should trust her, but I say give her a chance. If she hurts you then I'll kill her myself."

Emily smiled, "Your right. I should give her a chance. Not for her, but for me. I have to know if she truly cares for me or I might lose my chance to move on."

Hanna leaned over and hugged her best friend, "Well, that explains why Ali was so happy when we all had coffee."

Emily smiled now knowing that she had an effect on Emily's emotions. When Emily got out of Hanna's car after saying her goodbyes, she waved as Hanna drove off. 'Hanna made a great point, maybe Ali does care for me. I have to at least give her a chance. I love her enough to try. If she is playing games then that might give me the power to move on.'

Emily pulled out her phone then messaged Alison.

Message: Come over tomorrow because I really miss you. Maybe we can stay in and watch a movie. -Emily

After Alison read the message, she knew that she would do anything to prove to Emily that she was going to do whatever it takes to keep her.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever It Takes To Make You Happy

Alison pulled up in Emily's driveway with food in her passenger seat. Alison knocked on the door and waited for Emily to answer the door. Alison didn't expect Emily's mother to answer the door. Alison smiled then said, "Hey, I didn't know you would be home. Is Emily here?"

Pam smiled, "Oh, Emily is up stairs taking a shower. I was just heading out for work. Come on in. I have to go. Bye."

Alison was walking into the living room and said bye to Pam. When she was gone, Alison sat down on the couch to wait for Emily to come down. "Mom, where did you leave the hair dryer?!"

Alison smiled at the fact that Emily had no Idea her mom left and and she was there. Alison walked upstairs and into Emily's room. Sitting on Emily's dresser was the hair dryer. Alison laughed and picked it up before she knocked on the bathroom door. Emily opened it as Alison raised the hair dryer in her hand. Emily smiled shyly and said, "I didn't know you were here yet."

Alison smiled, "Well, I heard you lost your hair dryer and it was a total SOS. I hurried over here as fast as I could."

Emily laughed as she grabbed the hair dryer and plugged it in. Emily let Ali into the bathroom so this was the first time Alison noticed what Emily was wearing. A dark grey tank top and a leather jacket with tight blue jeans. Alison's jaw kinda hung open as she looked Emily up and down. Emily smiled at the reaction. Alison finally realized that Emily was watching her so she shut her mouth after saying. "I love the outfit. Did you dress up just for me?"

Emily blushed as she finished drying her hair and then pulled Alison with her downstairs to watch TV. Alison laid her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily was still worried that Alison was playing games with her so she stood up then said, "I'm going to go get some water. Do you want anything?"

Alison shook her head as Emily hurried out of the room. Alison knew what Emily was doing but she didn't want to upset her by saying something. Alison sighed as she bit her lip. It took five minutes before Emily came back into the room without any water. Emily sat down and Alison made sure she didn't touch her. They watched a few movies before they got bored and decided to go get some coffee. Emily drove in silence until Alison said, "That last movie was really creepy. I think we are the only ones who watch a scary movie in the morning."

Emily smiled. "Yeah that was creepy but I liked the part where the guy hit the thing with a chair and it threw him threw the air."

Alison laughed. "Of course you would like that part. I can see you trying to hit it with a chair."

Emily laughed. "I so would try that. I would totally fail with the hitting of the chair and it would suck to get thrown thew the air."

Alison smiled and put her hand on Emily's knee. "I would help you up though."

Alison noticed Emily tense at the contact and the comment so she removed her hand and turned on the radio. When they went into the coffee shop, they saw their friends sitting at a table so they went to join them with their coffee cups. Alison sat down next to Aria so Emily sat in between Spencer and Hanna. Alison felt hurt that Emily still didn't trust her enough to even sit close to her but Alison still didn't say anything. Hanna noticed how Emily was acting and what Alison's reactions were. Spencer was talking about how silent A has been lately so everyone should be careful. Alison wasn't paying any attention to her though. All she could think about is Emily as she drunk her coffee and played with her nails.

Hanna just sat there watching them. Hanna wanted to say something but not in front of everyone else. After a while Alison stood up to throw away her coffee cup when she got a message. Everyone looked at her while she was a few feet away from the table. Alison read the message and it said.

Message: Awe, is your new girlfriend ignoring you? Don't worry, I'm always here. Kisses -A

Alison walked outside the door without looking at her friends who knew it had to be A. Alison walked down the road, trying to clear her head when a car pulled up right next to her. Emily called out from the window, "Are you OK? Is it A?"

Alison nodded then said, "Yeah, it's A. Among everything else. Where are the girls?"

Emily slowed her car down a little, "They are still at the coffee shop. Want a lift to my house so we can talk about it?"

Alison shook her head, "No, I'm just gonna walk home. It's better then the silence."

Emily was caught off guard. "What do you mean? Come on, let me at least drive you home. You live quite a few blocks from her."

Alison sighed and knew Emily was right so she got in the car but didn't say anything. When they got to Alison's house, she didn't say anything. She just got out the car and walked inside. She didn't notice that Emily followed her until she heard the front door shut. "What did you mean better the silence?"

Alison was so angry so she walked up to Emily and kissed her. As Alison expected, Emily pushed her back. Alison then said, "That is what I mean. You don't even want me to touch you because you think I am playing games. I'm sorry about what I did before and I won't ever do that to you again. I told you that and you are still worried that I am going to hurt you."

Emily took a few steps toward Alison, "I'm sorry that I am still hurt about the games. I told you before that you destroyed me. I am trying but it's hard to not think about what you said it the locker room that day."

Alison closed her eyes. "Emily, I was an idiot. I am super crazy about you. All I have thought about to day is you and how to show you that I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

Emily looked at the floor for quite a while before she finally decided to say something, "Ali." Was all she could say.

Allison looked at her but waited a few seconds before responding, "Yeah?"

Emily looked at Alison and moved over to her, to kiss her. The kiss was slow for a few seconds before the girls sped the kiss up. Emily knew she was pushing Alison away and she knew that if she kept doing it, Alison would leave her. Emily wanted Alison a lot so she had to trust her if she wanted the love of her life. During the kiss, Emily knocked down all her walls to finally try to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever It Takes To Make You Happy

Author's Note: Hey, I got the idea for this chapter by someone who wants to stay anonymous. I hope you guys love this story.

Emily and Alison was upstairs in Emily's bedroom, making out on her bed. The girls were talking in Emily's room earlier until Alison leaned on Emily's desk and Emily couldn't help but kiss her. When she did, they accidently knocked over a few things on Emily's desk. Emily was on top of Ali, kissing her but she couldn't stop thinking about the mess. She tried to ignore it but after a while, she couldn't. Emily stood up and started to fix the stuff on the desk and try to make it clean again. Alison smiled as she stood up and walked downstairs, turned off. When Emily came down, she saw Alison sitting on the couch, smiling at her. Emily smiled shyly as she said, "Sorry. It was bugging me to much."

Alison giggled, "Don't worry about it. I know you are a clean freak. Come on, let's watch a movie then we can go for a walk."

Emily smiled and nodded as she sat down on the couch and Alison curled up in her side. Time passed and the movie was over. after they sat down at talked about everything and nothing at all. The walk was really nice. Emily was holding Alison's hand as they came up the the kissing rock. Alison smiled at the memories that was at this rock and carved into it. Alison looked at Emily then said, "Last time we came here together, we weren't... yea know but now that we are here, do you wanna try it again?"

Emily smiled and lead over, capturing Alison's lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. When Emily pulled away after a while, Alison pulled Emily into a tight embrace. Both the girls were praying that this moment would last forever but sadly it couldn't because the girls could hear thunder in the distance. Alison, not even letting Emily out of the hug, softly whispered, "Come on, let's get you home before we get soaked."

Emily grabbed Alison's hand as she slowly pulled away from embrace and lead her back to her car.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but a really nice comment I got made me want to post something romantic.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever It Takes To Make You Happy

Author's Note: Hey guys. I would have posted another chapter sooner but I kinda took a few sick days but I'm feeling better now. Someone asked me to try to write a little smut. I don't know how I'm going to do but I'm hoping for the best. This is most likely to be the only time I ever write smut.

Alison was getting ready for her big date night with Emily. She wanted this night to be perfect for Emily and herself. Alison didn't know much about setting up dates because she never really went on any. The only thing that Alison could think to do is to call someone who might know how. There was a knock on Alison's door so she went to answer it. When she answered it, Aria came in. Alison smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me with this. I'm sorry I can't tell you who the date is for but I will soon enough."

Aria nodded, "Tell me when your ready. OK, let's get started. First, the dinner set up. Are you going out to eat or are you eating in?"

Alison thought about it for a minute then said, "Eating in. I know how to cook a few good meals."

Aria nodded again, "OK, now we need to set the table for you two."

Alison smiled, ready for whatever she had to do to make this night perfect for Emily. After a few hours of decorating, everything was finished. As Aria was saying her goodbyes to Alison, she called out before leaving, "Alison, don't hurt her."

Alison looked at Aria confused before Aria said, "If you get Hanna drunk enough, she will tell you all you want to know. Take care of Emily. Bye."

Alison waved, still surprised by the realization that not only did Aria know but Hanna did too. Before Alison could think further into the matter, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to be met with a very excited Emily. Alison smiled at her, knowing that Hanna had to of picked the outfit. The dinner and movie at Alison's house was amazing. after that, they were in Alison's room talking about the movie and how the girls now know about them two together. Emily confessed that she told Hanna about them but Alison was ok with it. After a few minutes of talking, there was silence. Not a weird silence but a moment where the two girls just stared each other in the eyes. It took a few seconds before Emily connected their lips together. The kiss wasn't slow or passionate. It was heated and full of lust and longing.

Emily made her way on top of Alison and before long, Alison took off Emily's jacket and then her shirt. Then Emily took off Alison's shirt and her bra. Emily broke the kiss to stare at Alison's bare chest. Alison reached her hands up and lifted Emily's face to look her in the eyes. They stayed there like that before Emily softly whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Alison was looking at Emily's lips and then in her eyes as Emily reconnected their lips. Emily swiftly unbuttoned Alison's pants before removing them. Alison took the opportunity to remove Emily's pants too. Emily made her way back up Alison's body before she slowly slid her hand down into Alison's panties and into Ali's warm, wet center. Alison let out a soft moan as Emily rubbed her and then connected her mouth with Alison's breast, hardening them. When Emily was sure Alison was ready, she slowly put two fingers into Alison as she frantically moaned out her name. Emily began to suck on Alison's neck, leaving a mark. Before long, Alison began to tighten and seconds after that, she hit her climax. As she hit her climax she let out a loud but soft wail.

When Alison finally caught her breathe, she noticed that Emily was smirking at her before Emily said, "I didn't know I made you that crazy. If I knew that, we would have done this a long time ago."

Alison smiled at her before she flipped them over. "Well, let's see how crazy I can make you, Killer."

Before Emily could say another word, Alison slipped Emily's panties down as she moved her mouth over Emily's breasts while she played with Emily's center. It didn't take long before Emily's nipples were hard. As Emily moaned and groaned Ali's nickname. Alison liked how much Emily was saying her name. Alison then said, "Easy there, Killer. You keep moaning like that and the neighbors will hear you."

Alison could hear the front door open but she wanted to finish her job so she kissed Emily to hush her up. When she knew Emily was coming, she deepened the kiss. When she knew Emily was calm enough, she broke the kiss and said, "Wow Killer, you are so hot when she scream my name."

Emily smiled at her as she caught her breathe then said, "Shut up. You were way worse then me. Come here."

Alison leaned down and kissed Emily before she said, "We should get dressed. Someone came in not that long ago. It might be my dad."

Emily nodded before she got up and got dressed. When the girls were dressed, Alison leaned over and kissed Emily before the girls walked downstairs to be met with Spencer. Spencer was sitting on the couch with her computer in her lap. She looked up at the girls then said, "Oh, Emily is here. Hi."

Emily blushed then said, "Hi. What are you doing here? Did you and Alison have something you needed to do today?"

Spencer smiled, "No, she just said that she was having trouble with the homework from school. I figured I would help her study."

Alison nodded while smiling about Emily's awkwardness. "Well, thank you for wanting to help me. Emily, do you want to help me study?"

Emily smiled as she nodded her head. Emily reached over to Alison and grabbed her hand for a second when Spencer wasn't looking up. The girls sat down next to Spencer as she began talking about the homework assignment but neither of them were listening to Spencer's instructions because they were both in thought, thinking of the night they spent together.


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever It Takes To Make You Happy

Author's Note: Hey guys. I have decided to add a knew couple in this. I always liked the storys that they do have of Aria and Hanna. This story will mostly be about Emily and Alison, though. I hope you like it!

All the girls were headed off to a cabin in the woods. Aria and Spencer thought it would be a good idea to get away from everyone. Alison and Hanna was carrying on a conversation while Emily and Aria were half asleep, leaning on the other girls. Spencer was the one driving her new car. They got to the cabin and hurried in because it looked like there was going to be a storm. Spencer was messaging her mom, asking her if the weather was going to be like this all night. When Spencer put her phone back in her pocket, she got a message saying,

It looks like some of your friends are keeping secrets from you. Two of your friends was kissing and I'm going to leave it up to you to figure out who.

Spencer's jaw dropped as she looked up to catch a look between Emily and Alison. Spencer then called them out. "You guys were kissing? I didn't know you two were friends with benefits again."

Aria then said, "Spence, they are more then friends with benefits."

Hanna nodded, "They are finally a couple. It took them long enough. I thought I would never get to come up with a ship name for them."

Spencer looked at both the girls. "Wait, you teo know about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alison shrugged, "I figured that Hanna would get drunk again and tell you or something. Sorry, we would have told you. We thought you knew."

Spencer waved her hands in the air as she made her way to the room she was staying in. The other girls began to laugh at Spencer's over dramatic exit out of the room. After everyone ate a little food and drunk a lot of alcohol, the girls decided to call it a night. Alison and Emily were sharing a room and Hanna and Aria were sharing one. Hanna drunk more then everyone during dinner as Aria tried to cut her off. In the room, Aria was laying down, relaxing when she felt Hanna crawling up her body. Aria leaned up with a look of confussion. Hanna smiled then said, "Don't tell me that you don't think girl on girl is hot."

Aria's jaw dropped as she tried her best to talk. "Han, what...what are you doing?"

Hanna finally came face to face with Aria as Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I'm doing. Just do me one favor and let me."

Aria didn't see this coming at all. Before Aria could say something, Hanna lowered her lips to meet hers. Aria pushed Hanna up then said, "I can't do this. You are drunk and this is a really bad idea, Han."

Hanna smiled, "I love the way you say my nickname. Look, I'm not that drunk and even if I was, I'm not going to regret this. I want this so shut up and kiss me back."

Aria bit her lip, thinking about rather or not to do this or not. Aria did have a thing for Hanna. Who couldn't? She was as pretty as Alison but Hanna's personality was sweet, fun and caring. Aria finally made a decision on what would be smart. Aria looked Hanna in the eyes then said, "I can't do this while you are drunk. If you still want this and if you remember this conversation tomorrow, ask me again. For now, let's get some sleep."

Hanna looked a little disappointed but she bit her lip and nodded her head before rolling off of Aria. Before long, Hanna was asleep and Aria layed in the bed, thinking about what would have happened if she said yes to Hanna. When light shinned threw the window by the bed, Aria felt a pair of lips on her neck. Aria's eyes flew open as she jumped back, to see Hanna smiling at her. "Han, you scared the hell out of me."

Hanna leaned back, "You said to wait until I was sober. Well, I'm sober now. Did you mean what you said last night?"

Aria looked at her like she was crazy, "I wasn't the one who was drunk. Of couse I meant what I said and I can tell that you meant what you said because I woke up to your lips on my neck."

Hanna laughed, "Well, you looked super hot when you were sleeping but now that I think about it, you looked even hotter when your awake."

Aria smiled before she reached over to Hanna and pulled her down, ontop of her. Hanna smiled into the kiss, knowing that they had to do this kinda stuff more often. Emily and Alison had a fun night as well. They were having so much fun talking and making out that they forgot to sleep. The girls didn't want to sleep together because they knew their friends would hear them. Emily grabbed Alison's hand and said, "Let's go get the other girls. We should be heading back to town soon because I got to work today."

Alison nodded and kissed Emily as they opened their door then opened Hanna and Aria's door. Hanna and Aria flew apart as soon as Emily cleared her throut. "Umm, hi guys. Me and Alison just thought we should head back to...to town."

Hanna and Aria nodded but didn't say anything. Emily blushed by how weird this was. "Well, bye."

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her out of the room and shutting the door. Alison laughed, "So, who is going to tell Spencer? She will kill us if we keep this from her."

Emily laughed a little then softly punched her arm. "I so did not see that coming. Let's get Spencer while we wait in the living room until it's time to go."

In Hanna and Aria's room, the girls didn't know how they were going to explain this to the girls. Aria looked at Hanna, "You are telling Spencer. OK, bye."

Aria hurried for the door as Hanna threw a pillow at her. When everyone was in the living room, Hanna decided to be the one to explain, "So, me and Aria kinda have a thing for eachother. We thought we might tell you guys."

Spencer mumbled under her breathe, "At least someone tells me stuff like this."

The other girls laughed as Spencer pouted then they got up to congratulate their best friends. The girls all knew this was gonna be weird but they were just going to go with it cause that's the weird thing about their family. No matter what A got's in store for them, they will stick together and come out on top.


End file.
